marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Generation X Vol 2 7
** Student body *** *** *** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** * * * ** Mr. Pierce ** Mr. Sever ** ** Unnamed guards * * * * ** ** * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Unnamed mugger Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* *** * Items: * Psychic Dampener Cuff-links * "Nano-Sentinels"Category:Nano-Sentinels/Mentions * * in | Synopsis1 = At the Kilgore Industries Auction, Quentin, Benjamin and Nathaniel are working out a plan to steal the Nano-Sentinels from the Fenris Twins. Quentin explains his idea: he'll implant in Andreas the urge to go to the bathroom, Benjamin will knock him out and steal his appearence, rejoin Andrea and get away after taking the Nano-Sentinels from her. After some resistance from Benjamin, who remembers Scott Summers telling him he's not ready to help the X-Men, the plan sets off. As Andreas gets out of the toilet, Benjamin transforms into Andrea to buy some time. As Andreas begins to suspect something, seeing stubble on his sister's face, he's knocked out by Nathan with a stun gun Quentin stole from Exterminatrix. Nathan then convinces Benjamin to believe in himself, as he now has to confront Andrea as Andreas and steal the goods. As the operation goes on, Nathaniel and Quentin argue about the first reading the second's mind in order to understand his feelings towards Benjamin. They are overheard by Kade Kilgore, who stops Quentin from telepathically warn Benjamin through a Psychic Dampener. Meanwhile, Andrea realizes she's not talking to her brother, as he doesn't know when was their birthday and he has a different smell. Kade reveals that the whole story about Nano-Sentinels was a scam to bait them out, so now Benjamin is supposed to die for nothing. Benjamin actually manages to escape the situation by transforming in different rogues around them, so no-one is able to tell who he is and everybody get into a huge fight. Kade, despondent, asks to be seen to his car, while Benjamin calls for his friends to find a way to escape together. As Kade is supposed to be as cliché as to have a secret exit, Benjamin calms down Nathaniel so that he's focused enough to find it. At the Xavier Institute, Jubilee is thanking Jonothon for the night spent together, in which for the first time in a long time she felt like herself. As they start flirting, she bites her tongue with one of her vampire canines and asks him to look after her son while she goes to the bathroom to check it. In another part of the Institute, Nathan, Quentin and Benjamin are going back to their rooms, when Quentin urges Benjamin to go after Nathan and tell him what he feels. He does, but when Nathan asks what is that all about, he hears again Cyclops's words, and chickens out, going back to Quentin. | Solicit = • Morph, Kid Omega and Hindsight are trapped! • Stuck in a villain-infested auction, the Gen Xers must destroy a priceless weapon, all without getting caught by the auctioneer, Kade Kilgore. • No big whoop, right? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}